The Travelers: Stopping The Darkness
by mikerose202
Summary: A Story About My Imagination Of me and Friends. I Don't Care if you Like it. With Lil bit of my Favorite animes' It's Adventurous And Fun Plus Action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

There is a Group of Beings Out There Know as The Dark ones, They Come After Anyone with Extraordinary Power. Like Me and My Group. The Inter-Dimensional Hero's. The heroes for Short. Our Ultimate Goal Is to Save Any Being In trouble In any Dimension.  
Well, Each member has The Ability To Travel. The Powers We have we Got from a Cell in our Body Called Super-Cell. The People with one are Extremely Luck if they are born with one.  
Those Who have them Can evolve them by Fight Monstrous Creatures the most advanced and darkest dimensions. We call them "Sector's" Ranked from A to Z, From Simplest to hardest.  
The harder the monster the better the Chance of our Super-Cells Evolving. But the more I worked with my team The more I gained power Wise. I called myself a Conduit Every Time I witness them use a new power. But Brother Dalton Doesn't have Super-Cells, He is what we later learned a Saiyan. I gain the knowledge of the team's power. And gain the ability to use it myself.

The Team Consist of 6 People My girlfriend Jacqui, My brother James, My Brother Leonard, My Brother Dalton, and My Best Friend Frank, Plus Me.  
My brother Dalton And Leonard Was adopted into the family when mother Found him in a Crashed Space Pod With a Note Saying Take Care. So after Years of a normal Life Mom and dad Told us about are Super-Cells, And Daltons Race is a Powerful Race of warriors Called Saiyans'.  
Me Frank And My Brother James We call him Jr. We're all born with Super-Cells.  
Frank Power is Themed We Call His Power's Lighting Phoenix Magic with The ability to summon Lighting and control it. He is very Powerful and well Trained with it He Also Runs with Scythe and Throwing Knives We call him Midnight. Jr can manipulate matter; say he needs a sword He can make a sword out of anything. He calls it the law of conservation. I studied More into it and he is called the alchemist but he was supposed to need a Thing called a Transmutation Circle but, for some odd reason, he won't tell us why. Maybe One day but not today.

Jacqui She is what Some People call a Magician She Can cast spells, Her Favorite spell she cast puts the person into a Dream that She Controls.  
Also, She Controls My Heart Because She is the love of my Life.  
And the last member Me, My Power's Involve Super Strength, Super Speed, and Time Travel. I am the only one among the team to time travel. They can Travel Dimensions a but not time. When I first started training, training was never Complete until we got the right weapon's I need My Weapon of Choice which is the Katana the Gods Forged for me to save All the Dimensions and Universes. They Asked Me and my Crew to Travel the Multi-Verse and Stop the Dark Ones. With the weapons, The Gods Forged for us. We will Stop The Dark Ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Training

Dalton and Leonard Went in Search of their Heritage to learn about true beings they are off the went for their Saiyan training for a couple years. So with the weapons, the Gods gave us we. Went to "Sector A" And Started Training That's when We Started Getting our powers and evolving The Super-cells. So as we get to sector A we see monster's That we would Never see on earth. Violent Creatures that instantly attacked anything that it saw. The first Creature We See is a giant Reptile That looked like a giant lizard with four heads and breaths fire. They were Called them Zaphrone. We didn't Pack food so we Decided to Try killing it and cooking it. So I sent jr back to the House to get some spices. The way I defeated it was I Filled my Katana with energy and ran up its leg with the katana in its leg, Cutting the body as I ran but as soon as I killed it a backpack appeared on the Ground. So I searched it. And it was filled with some meat and 500 gold pieces a Map and a Locket with a picture of a man and What looks to be his Son.

With the bag in our possession, we decided to keep the stuff and wonder until we found a road.  
the Road had a sign next to it with arrows and the arrows lead to one town Called Applewood. And another town called Hillshire Village. So we decided to Go to Applewood First. And on our adventure we seen a Little shack with a sign that read Witch Hut So I went up to It and knocked and a woman Came out and told us to come in. So me and Jacqui went in and Jr and Frank Went Applewood, we told them we will meet up there. The witch Sensed the Magic in Jacqui and offered Her a Spell book of Battle Magic. She said for only 500 Its ours So I accepted it and gave it to Jacqui as we left The witch also told us of an ancient cave Filled with Monster's and riches beyond any man's Dream so we listen to her. And she marks it on the map.  
So we leave and Head To Applewood.

And as we get there we see Frank and Jr, we tell them we bought Jacqui a Battle Magic Spell Book. They Were fine with it and then we tell them about the cave. So we make plans to go there. As I turn around I Find see the man from the photo and I walk up to him and show him the locket. He looks at it and Says "Sir Were did Thou Find This"  
I tell Him" I found it off this Monster that I killed. He says "Sir Was it A Giant Zophrone" Yes I said  
he then pulls out a Giant sack of gold saying that monster Killed his son Long Ago. And put a bounty on it. But no one would dare to Try to Kill it. I Turned Down his gold and said. My Dear Man Keep your gold for you will need it more. He Hugged me and took the Locket. And in tears the man runs to his wife and points me out. She comes to me and Offers me her finest sword. I again refuse. She asks me why and I tell her I killed the monster for Food not reward. The reward in the sack was enough. She looked at me and asked if I still had the meat.

I said "yes" She offers to cook it. For me i then ask if you could teach me. She accepts. So we all head to their house. When we get there the others sit at the table as me and her go to the kitchen. She then asks me if I'm married I say not yet. She then kisses me I tell. I lightly push her away saying but I do have a girlfriend. She says sorry I tell her its ok I kind of liked it.  
but after that she showed me the best way to cook the meat is to Boil it in The Purest Oil from The The Golden cooking Oil Springs. With Ingredients From vegetable Forest.  
after smelling it for an hour. We bring it back to the Dining table. And as soon as I start eating it it's the most amazing Flavor it has a slight Corn Flavor with a dash of salt and a pinch of pepper and the many other vegetables Just blend together well, the meat So Tender Juicy and Full of intense Flavor.  
After eating we part ways with the couple and Begin our Journey to The cave. As we are walking to the cave we hear a quick Sound and I stop and Run to it and grab it. But it was nothing but an elf Seeking to warn us about the cave. I ask the elf. What is wrong elf what do you need? He Says "Heed these words Human Stay out of that Cave it's is a deathtrap you will all die". So I let the elf down and he runs off. We arrive at the cave. We brace ourselves and walk in I light a torch and we continue down a small edge of the cave. After a while of searching, we find a door.  
I Open the door and there is a room Filled with creatures and another door that says 10 Rooms. So we Frank says it's his turn to kill. He Summons a huge beam of electricity and annihilates all in his way. The Next Room Jr Lifts the floor and Crushes all of the enemy's we search the loot bags about 100 gold each. And the next 8 Rooms I use My speed and kill all the enemy's collecting a total of 5000 Gold. That we will split after we leave. We get to the las room and it has one Giant Spider. Jacqui Grabs the spell book and reads through it and Finds a spell Called Spider Killer So she does it and Strange symbols pop up in midair and she shoots it off and Hurts the spider pretty badly I the feel the surge of energy through me. Meaning I can do that spell now so I Say the spell with Her causing the blast to get bigger and kill it.

I then look in the bag and there is a Map of a Dungeon. With a Legendary Set of armor That only I could wear. It shows a picture of me and everything and it also shows Jacqui with a Scepter. We then look at the map it Says it's in the The Dark Woods of Wrenwood. The bag Had a gem in it that was wrapped in a note with Jr's Face on it. It was The Philosophers Stone. It enhances his power by 100 Times. He There was a one last door we walked in there and there was a Giant Blue man that offered a Next High king a Power He looked at me and sad you. Shall get the power. So he my sword starts glowing and there is a weird symbol on it. That gave me a power. As I was look in the room is see an outline on the wall looks like a secret door. As I walk up to it see it a brick that's extend just a bit pass the others. So I push it in and the door Opens.  
I walk through the door in dark eerie Hallway. At the end is a door.  
The door was made out of oak it was a normal sized Door.

Behind the door was a Chest and multiple armor Racks With armor . that looked as if they were made by The Most Skilled Blacksmith. There is 4 Sets of Armor. One for a woman three for men.  
it's as if it was Destiny for us to find them. In the chest There was a Book with an ancient Writing on it So we put them on and we walk. We walk for the exit and suddenly Stopped in our tracks by the Witch. The Witch Tells us we did our part and she wants the Book. She offers us 3 Wishes but I Refuse. She then chants a spell From an ancient time. As she chants the knowledge of the spell Pours into my head. The spell is Said to be one of the most Dangerous spells in the world. Before she has time to finish I Chant the spell back but faster And with more concentration. Then I Hit her With a blast of Multi Colored Beams that Spin and Blast Her head off of her body. Her Body disintegrates and turns into a backpack. So we loot it and get our 500 Gold back Plus a Pair of Boots with small Clouds on them that say Cloud on the side. So I put them on and step outside. I Jump and when I did I jumped At least 20 Feet High and landed.


End file.
